Taboo
by Savy15012
Summary: When the Thief King goes on his toughest mission yet he might not make it back out in one piece. Gemshipping  Ryou x Theif King
1. The Prize

Alright a new story! ^^\\ I kind of dropped my others because I couldn't figure out what to do with them. XD I hope I can finish this one soon though! Okay I don't own anything at all, except for the poor grammar (all mine) and the story line.

Silence. That is my skill in life. Without that, I would be nothing. Silence is what I am. I am the darkness around you and the very silence that makes your skin crawl and makes every hair on the back of your neck rise. With this potent skill I have lived; I am the Thief King! I keep Egypt's largest band of skilled marauders under my thumb. I am feared by all of Egypt. I have been put through the tortures of hell and my very existence is defiance to the Gods. I live by one simple rule, kill or be killed, and never feel remorse. Remorse for anything is merely a weakness someone can stab you in the back with.

Tonight we were going to switch it up a little from our usually raids of the tombs of pharaohs and villages. Tonight we were going for the real deal, the Pharaoh's place itself. The palace alone would be an easy fortune to raid, but what I was after is better than any fortune. We set off on our journey on the perfect moonless night. With nothing but the inky blackness around us, my hand picked and lethal band of five set off. With the night on our side, we swiftly made it to the palace in just under three hours ride. As soon as the palace neared, we split up. Two groups of two and myself. I headed up to the outer palace wall and summoned my Ka, Diabound. I turned into nothing more than a shadow and proceeded through the wall. Now the only problem with using Ka was that it took Ba, life energy, for every second I had him summoned. It took even more when I used one of his abilities, so this had to be quick.

I knew the palace like the back of my hand so getting to the palace's treasure room was going to be no problem. I kept in my shadow form to avoid any guards from seeing me, but the problem was that I did not see any. I paid no notice to this detail. It was just pure coincidence that I had not passed any yet and kept up the shadow form. I walked past the courtyard to see blazing lights. I paused to take a closer look only to see where all the guards were. There was a huge party of some kind going on and every guard in the castle was placed to watch them. Knowing now that no one would be around I quickened my pace. The gaurds were supposed to be hidden for the most part, but only a fool would not be able to see them. I now altered my course slightly and took a giant loop around the outer walls to avoid being seen. I walked toward the giant golden doors leading to the treasure room. To me, keeping all or most of your valuables in one place was rather stupid, but it just made it for people like me I guess. As I pushed open the giant doors, I noticed my colleagues had already done their jobs by the look of the decapitated heads. I mean come on why did they have to go and make such a freaking mess everywhere they went, total overkill. The view inside would stop any thief's heart. Piles of golden coins, furniture, and statues laid everywhere in an organized mess. Any normal thief would just take what ever they could carry and run, but I knew exactly what I was after. I disengaged my shadow form and walked past the piles to the back wall to see one of my acquaintances pacing the wall. I could tell who it was immediately by the short height.

"What's the hold up Marik?" I growled. He was supped to of already of found the secret entrance by the time I had gotten here.

The short hooded figure turned to face me sweeping back his hood to show a very frustrated face, "The map must have been wrong. There is no false wall anywhere! I sent the other three to keep watch that no more guards come." The blond crossed his arms and stared at the wall with a deathly glare.

I merely just slapped my hand on my face. My god I still had a lot to teach this noob. With extreme sarcasm in my voice I corrected the blond, "Okay for starters Marik it is not called a secret wall for nothing. There is not going to be some giant sign. You also have to look with more than your eyes to find something like this." I ran my hands down the smoothed stone wall. It had to be here somewhere. I felt the slightet rift in the wall under my fingers. I swiftly brushed my hands around until I had the whole door located. I summed Diabound and sent him into the wall. I waited a second and immediately the section of wall the sized of a small door shifted back and slide out of the way. A small-unlit passage reveled itself. A cooled breeze swept up the passage. This was it. I summoned back Diabound to save Ba, and I signaled for Marik to stay behind and headed in.

It cooled as I walked down the steps. The passage took a turn leading me into total darkness, but rather than not being able to see, I actually felt surer of myself and not so out in the open like I usually do in the light. The passage abruptly turned and the stairs ended. I walked down a flat pathway that had a glowing room at the end. The faint torch light cast shadows. I walked down the path into a giant room that held the source of the light. Two giant torches on each side of the room cast flickering shadows on the almost empty space, but in the center was the real treasure, a giant carved stone in the center. I grinned evilly. I leaned over the giant stone to see six different shapes carved out and empty. What I was after was the seventh carved out shape that still held its treasure, the millennium ring. The last owner of the ring, one of the pharaoh's adherents, had up and died out nowhere. I have no clue how that happened. So for "safe" keeping till they could find a replacement they kept it in here. I gave an evil grin and greedily snatched the ring out of its carved hole, and all of hell broke loose.

The first of many things that happened was the carved stone sank into the floor. With no need for more of a warning, I started to run. The whole room collapsed. I could tell by the deafening sound, but I was not stupid enough to actually waste time looking back. I jumped the steps five at a time. I turned around the last corner to see the door. It was closing fast and a frantic Marik was trying to hold it open. I was just about to the top of the steps when the very steps disappeared beneath my feet. I was suddenly sliding down one hell of an unpleasant slide. I got thrown from side to side as it went down the corridor. I franticly reached out to feel only smoothed walls to grip on to. I took the final sharp turn and looked down to see spikes had appeared at the bottom of this ghoulish slide. With no other choice I summoned Diabound to stop my fall. Luck was on my side because I did not have a second to spare with the spikes merely inches from me. I swiftly used him to lift me up the hellish slide. I went into my shadow form and melted seamlessly through the door. I rolled out on the floor completely winded and pissed. That little stunt had cost too much of the Ba I had left. I sat up and looked up to a concerned Marik. I gave him my sly grin and got up. I looked in my hand to see the millennium ring still tightly in my grasp. I shoved it in the pocket inside my cloak hoping to was worth all the trouble it was giving me.

"Come on we have to leave now." I said to a still staring Marik. I ran out the giant doors to see three other hooded figures.

"Boss," the first one said, "there are two squadrons coming from the north and west passages."

This was bad. " Alright, you, Marik, and I will take the north, and you two take the west hall. We will meet back up at the midpoint." I said gesturing to them. With that we split up.

We raced silently down the corridor lurking only in the shadows. We didn't have to run far. The group of soldiers didn't stand a chance. They appeared to be the first responders, but that didn't matter. I pulled Marik behind me as my other acquaintance stepped out in front of us. This was my other acquaintances specialty. He pulled back his hood to reveal a mess of blond hair and a set of flaming eager eyes. Out of no where he pulled out a set of small pin knives, and with deadly accuracy and speed he began his lethal dance, and in the end only one would be left standing and it was always him.

I grabbed Marik by the arm and pulled him off onto another hallway. I couldn't have my apprentice getting caught in the fire and killed on his first real mission. As we ran down the corridor, I could hear more soldier coming. I decided that if we were going to make it we needed to spilt up once more. The corridor came to an abrupt T I figured our chances and decided.

"You go to the left that should lead you to the outer chambers and you can find your way out from there. Don't be seen or heard, got it!" I franticly told him.

"Wait! I can't leave you!" a very confused Marik asked, but there was no time. I could hear the guards coming even closer.

"No time! Go Now!" With one last doubtful glance he ran the left and was gone. I ran right.

I on the other hand was running straight into the heart of the palace and there was nothing I could do I was being chased like a giant game of cat and mouse, but I wasn't about to go down with out a fight. I ducked behind a giant pillar. It only took seconds for the guards to reach the T. I heard a husky male voice decide to divide and go each way. He also announce bring who ever you found back dead or alive. I couldn't allow that. Knowing Marik he was probably lost and he would never go down without a fight. I had taught him too well. I summoned my Ka using the last of my Ba and waited. Too slowly the group ran past where I was hiding, and I attacked. I quickly took them out with one swoop of my Ka. The other half quickly ran back to assist, but all they did was run to their own death. With my blade and Diabound they were demolished.

I summoned my Ka back. I stared around at the silence and fell to my knees. My vision started to blacken. I was all but out of Ba. I don't even know how I was still conscience, except for the searing hot pain that burst through my side. I looked down to see my cloak was glowing. I reach in and pulled out the millennium ring to see it was not only glowing, but it appeared to be pointing. Knowing I had to get my but up before they caught up to me again, I got up and followed the ring. Not knowing at all where it was taking me, but it had to be better then to stand here waiting for them to get me. My vision continued to lesson but I had to ignore it. It led me down the opposite hallway. I turned the corned and it now pointed to a single room. Without thinking I mindlessly walked in, but before I could clearly see my surroundings. I collapsed on the floor. My vision went completely black and I passed out. My last thoughts were that I hoped they hadn't gotten Marik before they killed me, and my last sight was of that of a white haired angle.

Man the next chapter is going to be interest right! ^^ I mean how is Ryou (yes Ryou is the white haired angle I know a minor but obvious spoiler right) going to react to the now unconcious Thief king laying on his bedroom floor! All to be said in the next chapter. Hey don't forget to review! I love all good or bad preferably bad so I know where I can inprove!


	2. The Mystery Man

AN: Yesh chapter 2 done! It's just starting to heat up too! I can't wait to see where it goes! What? You think I actually made a plan when I started writing this. XD You have got to be kidding me! I do everything by the seat of my pants. So enjoy the next chapter of Taboo!

I hate parties. I mean with a seething hatred that I've had all my life. They are always the same no matter where you go! Everyone may be smiling, because they are only thinking of ways to tear you down to your knees. I guess I should be used to it by now, after all,I have had to do this my whole life. I was raised as the fifth son of the king of the Canaanites. The Canaanites are powerful sets of kingdoms that are the trade route between Africa and Asia. This has made my nation a very rich one, and this life of luxury has been my life, although I never asked for it. I was actually born of a foreign pale slave that my father had been fond of. As the king could have as many wives as he pleased so my mother was just one more. Although I'm a prince, that doesn't make me all that special. I am merely one of thirty-seven children that bear the title of prince or princess, but this didn't mean I hadn't had the ways of the "proper life" crammed into my head as soon as I could walk. I had learned all the ways a prince should act, but that didn't mean I approved of them. Just because certain people are born into a richer life than others doesn't mean that gives them the right to treat everyone else like the dirt of the bottom of their sandal. This point of view had always been frowned upon, such as when I would help the servant or do my own work. This made me an outcast with the rest of my royal family. I was also the one son I know my father had done everything but send me off to war to kill me off. I'm kind of a bastard child because even though he fancied my mother he never actually called her one of his wives. That is actually the reason I'm in Egypt right now. I'm here on a "peace treaty" with the two nations. Being that the Cannaites are a major trade crossroad would mean that we had plenty of luxuries that every other nation had sought to conquer as there own. The only other nation that could even match our army was the ever near neighbor Egypt. There was also news of a new source of power they held with immense power. There had been quiet a bit of unrest between our two nations, but this was a startling surprise, so my father basically sent me here to slaughter because there is no stopping the inevitable conquest for one of us. I know it's a fruitless effort, but I can't but help but try. So far I had been here for over two weeks and I had been able to talk with the pharaoh's council, but not the pharaoh himself. I did see him from time to time but that was only at brief passes.

Tonight was no different then the last three; I was actually at yet another party. So far all that I had accomplished was meeting every person in the palace except for the one I wanted. Although I do have to admit an Egyptian party was one to beat all others. With the drink, food, and entertainment at its best, there was nothing else like it in the world. All of the other guests at the palace were native nobles. They treated me like most people thought the people of my country were, lowly, overly rich barbarians. That was a complete farce. The servants on the other hand didn't even make eye contact and stayed as much out of the way as they could. So far I had only felt like a complete outsider, which wasn't that unusual for me, but my obvious pale complexion didn't help. Through these parties though, I had met the only person in the palace that treated me not like a prince and not like a barbarian, Mana. She was the Pharaoh's head magician, and seeing as to how my country didn't have anything of this kind she had been overly eager to show me. So tonight I was yet again spending the evening with Mana. Mana was an energetic and head strong girl about my age. She was also one of the Pharaoh's closest friends, so she told me, but as far as I could tell they never saw each other outside of these gatherings.

Well when I say spending the evening with Mana I mean she dragged me around and showed me off like a new toy. I was alright with this though. I at least got to talk with most of the other nobles in the palace now. They would of never of talked to me before because they judged on first appearances. My pale skin and white hair made me feel like a flamingo walking in a pack of crocodiles with all the naturally tan and golden haired Egyptians. Mana quickly changed that. I was now the newest person that everyone wanted to talk to, but I knew it was only because I was the newest thing going and Mana. I didn't expect this to last long, but I was going to have fun with it while it did.

Mana continued to drag me around, and meeting everyone once again. She then tried to make me dance, but this was where I drew the line. I tried my best to tell her I was not feeling well so that I could get away, but she wouldn't hear of it until she had at least one dance. After I finally got away I ran to the farthest seat away from the crowd and relaxed. I was sitting in the large cushioned benches on the outskirts of the courtyard. The cool night air felt great as it swept away the heat of the day. I admired how all of the other guests just kept going even after the party had been going on for hours. I yawned as I continued to look over the crowd. My glaze continued till my glance feel on the end closest to me. Sitting on a throne slightly higher then the rest of the party was the Pharaoh himself. He was a very young man with an overly bored look on his face. Although the party was set up for him, for some reason that I had forgotten, he never seemed to be able to join in. He just sat on his throne and watched as the crowd enjoyed themselves. His council of five surrounded him on each side. Although the young pharaoh appeared as though he was about to pass out from boredom, the watchful eyes of the council didn't miss a thing.

Mana soon found me and persuaded me, or in other words forced me, to move closer to the center of the party. So I was yet again in the middle of everything. I was relieved though from the torture of trying to make friendly with every one though because the entertainment began. The entertainment was superb, but I wasn't in the mood. I started to become very bored. I leaned back on the overly large sofa and rolled my head back. I looked at my surrounding from an upside down point of view. I couldn't help but notice something had changed. I looked around and noticed a frantic guard talking with one of the pharaoh's council members off to the side. I lifted my head back up and turned around to watched with more eagerness. I could tell something was way wrong by the look on the guards face and how he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking. The council member then walked quickly to the Pharaoh. I could tell it took all his will power not to run all the way there. It had to of been shocking news by the look on the council member's face, but the pharaoh, now out of his bored state, only had on a complete poker face. He told the council member something and went back to watching the party with a forced focus. The council member quickly walked out of the courtyard and out of site. Seeing as how the only entertainment of the party was over I decided that I had enough of tonight's party. I looked over and was lucky enough that Mana was deeply into the entertainment. I decide if I was going to leave it had to be now before she decided that she was going to make me dance or something like that again. I slipped out of the courtyard and headed toward my chamber.

I never realized how dark it got in the palace. I guess that I had never walked through it alone before. I wish I had remembered to bring a light, but if I headed back I know that Mana would tackle me and make me stay the rest of the party. I quickly walked the corridor with my nerves on high alert. I heard a faint crashing like noise behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. After I had calmed down, I told myself it was just the wind, nothing more. Even with this false thought on my mind, I quickened my pace even more almost to a run. I reached my chamber's door and went in with out a moment hesitation. The darkness of the palace faded away as I closed the door behind me and walked further in my room. My chamber at the moment was actually pretty large. I had added my own personal touches to the room, but for the most part it was full of Egyptian furniture and wares I didn't care for. I had made one specific change though. I made sure the room was lighted at all times. I couldn't stand the dark at all. I preferred to be in the light; I felt more at ease in it actually. With the little fright and flight of the corridor out of my mind now, I walked over to my vanity and started to brush my perfectly white long hair. It was actually common for my people to have longer hair, but as far as I had seen the Egyptians had little or none. Most of them actually wore wigs! Finishing with my hair, I tied it back and started to change into my nightwear when I heard it again. I knew it was real this time. It sounded as though a large group of people where running down the hall and throwing stuff. The sound only lasted momentarily and then ceased. I was now not only fully intrigued, but scared out of my wits. There wasn't supposed to be anyone running around the palace. They were all supposed to be at the party.

With my mind telling me to run away, but my heart intrigued by the sound I moved closer to the door. I reached to the door to open it, but before I could reach it, it swung open. I nearly jumped out of skin, but I did jump back though. I then came face to face with my uninvited guest. It was a grown man that had to be at least over six feet tall shirtless with only a plain shenti and long red coat on. His whole body was the buffest thing I had ever seen in my life. The first thing I noticed was a scar under his left eye that went down and then across two times. He also had blood that was on his face and chest that startled me, but then eyes of the man caught my main attention. Over everything else they were what told the real story. There was a look of a life full of despair and pain. A life that was confused and searching, but not knowing for what. At they moment they also told the story of someone who needed help. Before either of us could say a word, my mystery man collapsed. I tried to catch him, but all I did was slow his falling as he fell basically on me. He appeared to be fully unconscious. Now realizing how huge this man was I struggled under the weight. I slung his arm over my shoulder and, for the most part, dragged him to the couch. As I put him on the couch I could now say the man was out cold. Not so much as his fingers twitched. The only reason that I knew that he was still alive was because of the shallow movement of his chest. God, only if I could figure out what was wrong with him. I went over to the wash table and filled a bowl with water and grabbed a cloth. I walked back over to my mystery man. I removed his red cloak and set it on the table behind me. I proceeded to wipe him off. He was covered in blood, but as far as I could tell he only had minor scratches. I continued to clean him off with my thoughts racing. Okay he had blood on him, but as far as I could tell only a little of it was his. Then if it wasn't his, then it could only be... I leapt out of skin. If it wasn't his blood then if had to be someone else's, and he had to be a killer, or he was in some kind of fight. He wasn't part of the palace gaurds though because his clothes were all wrong. Who is this man! I jumped up and backed away. This, this was bad! I turned to head out in full run, but typical me I ran into the table behind me. I curse and looked at the table. It was the same one that I had set the mystery man's jacket on. I gasped. The jacket was shinning! No, not the whole jacket, but actually from one round spot. Forgetting the circumstances I was under, I reached in the worn red cloak and pulled out the glowing object. It was actually a golden ring with a triangle with an eye in the center and five spikes around the lower half. The whole ring was actually glowing! The ring started to actually shine brighter, if that was actually possible, and burn in my hand. The five spikes suddenly started to wave around erratically. I tried to drop the ring, but I couldn't. It was like I was attached to it. Looking away was also impossible. My vision was then completely blinded. What was going on! I tried to scream, but there was no air. All self control was lost. I suddenly felt like I was about to black out, but at the same time everything went calm.

AN: He He He :D What happens next? The next chapter will tell! I will update this on a weekly schedule I promise! Even if the next chapter is only five words I will update it.


	3. The Ring's Secrets

AN: This had to be the hardest chapter to write so far! I actually wrote this chapter five time, and this was the one that I liked the best. I mean I came up with lots of great ideas, but this was the only one that made sense later on in the story. ^^ And yesh I am now somewhat planning how the story goes! So enough of my babbling! On to the story!

I opened my eyes. I was outside and it was night, but I had no clue where I was. I appeared to be in a recently abandoned village. I needed to find a way out of here and I guess the only way to do that was to move forward. I moved through the empty street lined with buildings finding not one source of life. The whole village appeared as though life had suddenly stopped. There were baskets and pottery scattered everywhere. Why was I here? Then I saw it hiding barely inside one of the doorways. Under a familiar red cloak I saw a young child stumbling in the opposite direction of me. I ran over to him, glad to find another living creature, but as I went to touch him my hand went right through him. I opened my mouth to gasp but no sound came out. Okay I was a mute ghost in a place I had never seen before, but why? The child then turned around and I saw the same eyes of the person who owned the red cloak. There wasn't a scar, but it was still the same person. He also had perfectly white hair which wasn't the most common thing. I gasped as this realization. I must be seeing the mystery guy's past! The child slowly moved forward passing through me walking out of the building and into the street. I followed him. He silently walked down the even quieter street. As I followed I began to see it. There were pools of blood, and bloody hand prints. There were obvious signs of a bloody struggle. I was horrified, but I continued to follow the child who seemed in an unknowing trance of what was going on around him. He walked over to a hidden trap door that led down into the ground. The child jumped into the trap door and vanished, and I followed. It was more like a labyrinth with rooms occasionally attached to it than an actually building underground. He walked steadily through these passages without a moment's hesitation. He must have walked this path hundreds of times before, but where did it go? He turned another corner and room was opened up with light pouring out. I followed the child. Screams filled the air and I and the child jumped. With now wide eyes he broke out into a run and I followed. He went straight toward the gut wrenching scream. The most horrible smell filled my nose, but I had to continue forward. He looked into the lighted room and stopped. I caught up to him and peered reluctantly into the room. I wished I hadn't.

The room was full of people surrounded by what appeared to be guards from the royal army. They were throwing people in a giant type of pot and literally boiling them alive. My gut flipped as another set of screams filled the air. The guards appeared to be enjoying themselves as they threw the people to their deaths. It didn't matter about young or old, male or female. There were even children! This was too much. I had to get out of here! I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't let me. Then the same thing that started all of this started to happen again! A blinding light filled my vision and all the air around me seem to disappear. Closing my eyes and wishing for this nightmare to be over I let the sensation take control. Suddenly as before everything went calm.

Wish with all my might I was back in my room, safe and sound, I opened my eyes. I unfortunately saw another setting that was still not my room. God, when would this nightmare be over? I appeared to be in the plaza area around the palace. I was off to the side of the main pathway in the center of the plaza. As I looked around, a mass of people were walking toward the direction of the palace. I stepped closer to the main path, and then I saw him again, my mystery man in the red cloak. Only this time he was about 10-looking, and now had his scar below his eye. He was walking with the crowd seeming to be lost, but following to see what all the buzz was about. I quickly jumped into the crowd and followed. It was so weird to have people pass through me, but I pushed on. The boy was bounced around within the crowd, and he looked around to see where he was going. He seemed to be in unfamiliar surroundings. The crowd now opened up to the front of the palace itself. Hundreds seemed to be gathered waiting for something to happen. Young and old alike waited patiently with upward eyes. I looked up to see an older man wearing the clothing of a Pharaoh walk out onto the balcony of one of the upper floors of the palace. He appeared to be carrying a small child. The child looked forward, and I could immediately tell it was the Pharaoh of my time, but only in the body of a child. He had the same tri colored hair and main facial characteristics. He and the Pharaoh waved at the awaiting crowd, and a surge of cheers filled the air. The crowd was full of the awaiting citizens to catch a glimpse of the Pharaoh and prince, except for one.

I looked down at the young mystery man. He glared at the Pharaoh and prince with an inner most hatred. He knew that the Pharaoh was the cause of the slaughter; he was the one who ruined his life. He had a new fire also in his eyes. I shivered at the coldness in his eyes as he looked at the Pharaoh. I was just glad I wasn't the one he was mad at! I could understand why he felt that way though. He had nowhere to go, and his life was ruined because of what happened. The young mystery man turned around in disgust and went as fast as he could away from the crowd. I started to follow him, but the same sensation started again. The whole scene around me disappeared in a flash of light, the air around me disappeared, and then everything went calm.

I opened my eyes this time to see I was again back in my chambers. I was lying on the floor exactly where I was before holding the gold ring. I immediately looked at my mystery man to see he was still unconscious. I sat up and looked around. It appeared no time had passed at all. I leaned back against the table facing my mystery man. Why had the ring shown me the past of my mystery man? Maybe it was because I was supposed to help him? I don't know why I should though. I now know he had a horrible past, but what was I supposed to do about that? I guess I could start by getting some answers. I know that a whole village of people were slaughtered for some reason by the Pharaoh's army, but why? That was what I needed to find out. As soon as this thought had passed my mind I heard a knock at my door. I got up off the floor and walked over to the door. I held the ring behind my back with one hand, and opened the door slightly with the other.

I opened the door to see at least five guards standing outside my door. This was bad. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I stepped in front of the door to make sure they weren't able to see in the door, and gave them a stern, annoyed look that I hoped somewhat intimidating.

The guard in front appeared to be shocked at seeing me, but soon covered his emotions, "What a surprise to see you away from the party Prince Ryou." I could tell from his voice that I had broken some unspoken rule.

"Yes, I left early because I was not feeling well. I was actually asleep before you so rudely awoke me." I tried to keep my voice even, but my heart was racing. I know why they were here, but I couldn't have turned my mystery man in no matter what he had done. Now that I knew his side of the story I had to see it all the way through to the end to get the full story. It took all my will power not to turn around to look at my mystery man.

"Sorry," the guard curtly replied, "this won't take long. We were just checking all of the rooms for a wanted criminal."

"Well there is apparently no one in my room but me, so if you don't mind I will be heading back to bed." I came up with this lie like I had done it all my life. I just hope they bought it. I stared at them and they stared back at me questioningly. Finally they responded back after the longest five second wait in my life.

"Alright." the lead guard answered, "Just make sure you don't leave your room for the rest of the night Prince Ryou." I nodded and shut my door back.

As soon as I heard their steps walk away I finally relaxed. I closed my eyes and turned around. I leaned against the door and let out a huge sigh. My breath was caught short when something whizzed past me. My eyes flew open to see standing on my balcony was a figure in completely black cloak that covered everything but his eyes. I stood there completely dumbfounded as the figure moved off the balcony and towards me. Another figure wearing the same clothes came up from behind the first. He was considerably shorter and his hood what pulled back revealing golden blond hair and deep purple eyes. He walked immediately over to my mystery man.

I stood holding my breath as the first moved closer. He stopped right in front of me and leaned over. He towered over me and as he pulled his blade out of the door with one swift flawless motion. Every part of him just radiated his lethalness. He then put the blade to my neck. My eyes grew as wide as I anticipated the blade ripping across my skin, but instead the man gave me a grin and sheathed his blade. He then pulled back his hood to show a mess of hair like the first but wilder. He also had the same eyes as the first. He took a step back and I finally breathed again.

He unsheathed another blade and pointed it right at me, "I don't know why you did it, but I have to say you must either be completely stupid or mad to have kept him from the guards." Standing as still as a statue I waited patiently till he hopefully put down the blade. He instead let out a low chuckle and turned around. "Seeing as how well you did I'll let you live, but don't make me regret it." With one more deathly glare over his shoulder he sheathed his blade and walked over to help the other black clothed figure leave with the mystery man. Finally breaking out of my trance, I immediately had a million questions fly through my head.

"Wait!" Shocked as hearing myself I paused. Both of the figures looked at me so I continued, "Can you at least tell me one thing?" They both glanced at each other momentarily.

"It's the least we could do." I heard the shorter one whisper.

I could tell the taller one was thinking it over. "Fine, but you have to deal with it." He growled and turned toward me, "What is it?"

I froze momentarily under his icy stare but continued, "Can you tell me his name?"

They both paused for a moment, but then the shorter one started laughing, which completely startled me. "You don't know who he, who we are for that matter?" I stared blankly at them.

"He's not kidding." The taller figure said with a glare at the other.

"Oh." The golden blond paused, "This is the Thief King, Akefia" He grinned at me and continued," and just for another little tidbit he is the leader of our band, the largest band, of marauders. Now my turn to ask a question." I held my breath not daring to imagine the questions he could ask. "What's your name?"

I sighed relieved at the simple question. "I'm Ryou Bakura, and thank you." Now content with at least one question answered I nodded and looked up at them as they left.

"Well Ryou," the short one paused right before they jumped off the window, "let us hope you don't see us again." He gave me one final grin, and then he, the tall figure, and my no longer mystery man, Thief King Akefia jumped."

Now unfrozen from the door I ran over to the window to see them. They rode off on awaiting horses. I merely blinked one time and they were gone. I gave a sigh and leaned on the railing. Looking down at my hand I saw that I still had the ring tightly in my grasp. I looked it over. This little ring had caused a lot of trouble and I needed to find out why. I tried to mull over what had happened in this one short night, all the information I had crammed in my head in a matter of hours, but it was too much to think about. I also had sleep tugging at my thoughts. This had been a hectic night. Knowing morning couldn't be that much further off, I let sleep come over me. I pulled my eyes from the last place I saw the trio. I placed the string on the ring around my neck and tucked it under my shirt. I then stepped back into my room, got into my bed, and let dreamless sleep take me.

AN: I have been doing well so far typing and checking this on a weekly schedule! ^^ I also have a best friend of mine that will now be proof reading it too! So I hope there will be less mistakes. ^^\\ It only cost me an origami butterfly per 1,000 words! What a great price. ^^ XD I don't know what I would do without her! So now Ryou has the ring. . I wonder what he is going to do with it. :D


	4. The Story Unfolds

Okay so sorry about being so late! I had a million other things going on this week, and I had no time. . It's also really REALLY long. I almost doubled my word count. . So I guess I have some form of an excuse. I didn't read it over so no clue what you might find. *read at your own risk* JKJK Now I will have the oh so lovely Thief come back in the next chapter. ^^ Promise! Now on to this chapter!

The blinding Nile sun is what woke me up. With a tired sigh I rolled over and stretched. I felt exhausted. I had slept horrible, but it could have just been that crazy dream last night. I sat up and stretched out my arms. I let out a tired yawn as I looked around my room. I was startled by a weight around my neck. I looked down, and there around my neck was the gold ring. My breath left me. So that wasn't a dream! I gapped at what had happened. I had had a mystery man, wait his name was Thief King Akefia. He was the leader of a group of marauders, which appeared to be very loyal to him. They would do anything to protect him. I then remembered the next part of the night.

I lifted the ring out of my shirt, and held it up to the light. It looked even more magnificent in the sunlight. This little ring had also given me a grave secret. I sighed and leaned back against my bed. I knew that there was a horrible past surrounding this ring, and Akefia. They were somehow related, but I don't know how. I guess that this was something I was going to have to find out. I set the ring down on my table and covered it. This little ring was probably being looked for all over the palace. It would be awful hard to explain why it was sitting in my room.

With a sigh I got up and proceeded to get ready for the day. I guess while I waited for when I finally got my meeting with the Pharaoh I could find out the past of this item. I mean it wouldn't be that hard. I picked up the ring off the table and put the string around my neck. I held it out to get another look at it, hoping that it would be able to tell me something more. Suddenly my bedroom door flew open. I immediately tucked the ring into my shirt and turned around just in time to get caught in a giant hug. The air was immediately knocked out of me. I looked down to see an energetic Mana wrapped around me.

"Good morning to you too." I let out a small laugh. Mana immediately released and stepped back. I could now see a glint of anger and worry in her eyes.

"Where did you go last night?" She accused. Is that what she was mad about really? "I looked everywhere for you!"

"I decided to head to bed because I wasn't feeling well. Sorry I didn't tell you first, but I didn't want you to worry about me. I guess I was wrong." It wasn't a complete lie. I was sick, sick of parties. I gave her my saddest, and most 'I'm so sorry for what I did' looks as I said the last part.

"Well just don't do it again, alright." She let out a sigh and put her hands on her hips. I could tell she believed be. Mana had to be the easiest person ever to read. "Now come on!" She grabbed my hand and started jerking me towards the door.

"Wait! Mana where are we going!" I nearly fell as she pulled even harder on my arm.

She gave me a grin and looked back toward me, "We are going to miss the priest first showing to the Prin- , I mean Pharaoh in the throne room."

I stared at her blankly as I followed behind her in a quick walk, "What is a showing?"

She sighed and glanced back at me. "Really you don't know? I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. There isn't magic in your land." I remained silent waiting for further explanation. "It's where the priest's use their millennium item's powers." She glances back at me with a grin and picked up her pace.

"Wait, what powers?" I ask picking up my pace too to catch up with her.

"Well," she turned around now running backwards without a moment's hesitation, "They are all different for the different item. There are seven different items. Six for the priest, and one for the Pharaoh. Although one of them is not being used right now because the last priest suddenly died." A sudden flash of grief covered her face, but she immediately bounced back. "Now come one or we are going to be late!" She then bound off in a perfect run. I felt stupid, but ran after her too.

We arrived there without a moment to spare. A small crowd with the royals of the palace filled the room. There was a small murmur that filled the room as people talked awaiting for the showing to start. We slipped into the door just before they were about to close. I wanted to stand behind the back behind the main crowd, but Mana continued to drag me to the front corner of the crowd. We got nasty glares as we shoved forward, but no one said anything. I tried my best to keep my head down as Mana put us in the front most seats. The crowd now hushed as the priests walked in. The Pharaoh walked in behind them and proceeded to sit in his throne. The priests walked in front of the Pharaoh in a line facing the crowd. This was all done like a well preformed dance that had been done countless times before.

Mana pulled on my sleeve and I leaned over towards her, "Okay just to let you know their names are Isis is the only women, and she has the Millennium Necklace, it can tell things that happen in the future or past. Karim, who has the Millennium Scale, is the tallest one. Out of all of them he is the most loyal to the Pharaoh. Shada, the bald one, has the Millennium Key. Seto is the youngest one with the Millennium Rod, and the oldest is Aknadin. He has the Millennium Eye."

I gave her a grin, "Thanks" and I looked back at the Priest with their names now known. The center most one Karim now lifted his hand and the room went into complete silence.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining me today to witness the first showing for our Pharaoh. Now without further waiting bring in the first to be judged."

My brows scrunched together as I got a confused look on my face. What did they mean first to be judged? What could they possibly be doing? I looked the direction of the rest of the crowd toward the doors. They opened slightly and a guard came in with what looked to be a prisoner by the chains that bound his hands. The guard walked him to the front of the room and forced him to kneel.

Shada walked forward and placed his key on the man's forehead. He closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating. A sudden pain shot through my chest. I gripped my chest to find it was the ring causing this. I tried to ignore it, but the pain persisted. It then became more and more persistent. He opened his eyes and walked back to Priest Aknadin and said something to him.

Priest Aknadin Stepped forward, "It appears that this man does have a Ka, of evil origins that dwells within him. We will now remove it from him in the name of our Pharaoh."

What did they mean by Ka? And for that matter what did they mean remove it? I watched anxiously as the guards moved a stone tablet larger than a man into the room. The priest Seto stepped forward. He pointed his Millennium Rod on the man.

"Be gone the evil spirits that dwell within this man! A flash filled the room. I looked away. The pain in my chest was almost unbearable. I felt like someone was stabbing me in the chest. I could barely breathe. I looked up and all of the priest's items were glowing, including mine. It shinned right through my shirt. I threw my hands over it trying to stop it from shinning. I now looked to see what had happened to the prisoner. There was now an image also carved into the stone tablet. The priests were standing exactly where they were before. Priest Seto, now seeing that everyone was looking once more, bent down and took the prisoners hand and raised him. He appeared to be in a haze, but nothing more.

"Go now, as a free man. Began your life anew, and do not stray again." Priest Seto said, He gave the man a smile and the guards moved forward and walked the man out. The crowd now started to clap. The pain started to subside, and let out a relieved sigh.

Priest Aknadin merely raised his hand, and the crowd quieted, "Please my children do not congratulate us on doing what we are supposed to do to help Egypt." I could tell that was what his lips said, but the smirk in his eyes said that he did enjoy the applause.

The Priests proceeded to do this with dozens of other prisoners. Ka's of all shapes and sized came from the men. They were placed on the tablets and carried out. I knew this was supposed to help their people, but something didn't seem right. If this was really for the people, why does Priest Aknadin look so darn mad every time the Ka was small? It wasn't evident, but I could tell by his tone. Things were not going his way. He was apparently looking for something, and these weren't them. The showing wrapped up and the last of the tablets were carried out.

"Thank you my dear people for coming today to watch the Pharaoh's first of many Showings." Priest Isis said. The Pharaoh was the first one to stand up and he walked out the back way of the room with his priests following. The crowd then started to disperse.

"Come on!" Mana said with a giant smile, "Let's go congratulate prin-, I mean Pharaoh." She let out a small giggle and immediately grabbed my wrist. We were the first ones out. Although not for long, she immediately made a giant loop around through a servant's passage, and we ended up in the pathway behind the palace room. We came out of the passage and looked around. The passage was hidden, and if you hidden you wouldn't have of been able to know it was there at all. It actually let out from behind one of the many tapestries covering the walls.

"There!" Mana ran forward and I turned around just in time to see her glomping onto the Pharaoh. I let out a small giggle. I could tell, just by the short time I was here, that if anyone else tried to do that they would most likely end up without a head at least. I know it wasn't the Pharaoh himself that would do it, but his overprotective priests. The Priest with him Seto glared down with angry faces. I could tell very easily that he found this inappropriate in every way. I stepped back into the passage. I knew I was most likely not supposed to be here.

"Mana!" The Pharaoh nervously said, "Can you at least try to act like you're supposed to?" He proceeded to unwrap her from her waist.

"Yes now please stop doing that from now on Mana." Priest Seto said.

"I know, but I never get to see you anymore! You promised that you would at least talk to me every now and then, but you treat me just like everyone else. I just... I just thought that..." Mana then started to began cry.

This was all it took; the Pharaoh kneeled down and took her hands, "I'm sorry." He kissed her hand and she stopped and looked at him, "I really am. I could give you a million excuses as to why I haven't been paying you more attention, but in the end it's really my fault. So I'm sorry." A now smiling Mana beamed at the Pharaoh. She removed her hand from his grasp, and wrapped him in another hug. This time the Pharaoh hugged back too.

The Priest accompanying the Pharaoh let out an annoyed cough, and the two released each other. They looked back at each other, and started laughing. "Please Pharaoh," Priest Seto, "We must be heading to your next meeting now. The Pharaoh must never be late."

The Pharaoh let out annoyed sigh and stood up. He gave Mana one last kiss on the cheek and walked off with the Priest. Mana was left standing there with her hand placed on the Pharaoh's kiss.

I stepped out of the passage, "Looks like someone has now obtained the world's hardest man to get." Mana snapped out her trance and looked at me. Her whole face was completely red. I started to giggle.

"Hey," She immediately snapped, " what are you laughing at?" He face got another shade redder.

"It's nothing." I giggled one last time, and tried to wipe the grin off my face, "I just didn't thing that you of all people could get embarrassed."

The anger in her face disappeared. "Oh," She let out a sigh, "I guess you could say that. It's just that he's the Pharaoh and I know I'm not supposed to feel like this with him. Every time I used to think that I could live without him I always ended up needing him again."

"Mana as far as I can tell I think that is a mutrial thing. If he didn't won't you around then I'm pretty sure that his Priest's would have removed of you a long time ago." I pointed out.

She sighed and turned around looking at the last place she had seen her beloved. "You know it wasn't always like this with the Priests." Looked back at me with a sullen look, " They actually were more like actual advisors than babysitters, but after Priest Mahad suddenly disappeared one day, with only his Millennium item, the ring left in his place, they immediately became overcautious about everything the princ- Pharaoh does." She gave a small sigh. "And just at that time the current Pharaoh moved on to the next life, and his son took his place. Since then it has gotten nothing but worse. Then something happened last night that has the whole palace tense, but no one knows what. The Priests won't say anything. I just wish I knew a way to help." Mana gave one last sigh and started to walk back to the center of the Palace.

"Mana, I know you well enough that just being here to support the Pharaoh when he needs it is more than enough for one person to do." I gave her one of my cheesy grins to back up this statement.

"Yeah I guess, but still. I guess I'll just be here when he needs me, and I can't do that in a bad mood! Now come one." She of course picked up her pace with a hop in her step, and I followed in thought.

Okay if what she was saying is what I think it is, then I was walking around with the very cause of the Priest's worry. If they found me with it, well I really didn't want to go there. I merely shivered at the thought. I do know how ever that there was story that still needed to be told, and I was going to figure it out.

"Mana," I said, "there was only one of the Priests following the Pharaoh so where would the others be? Maybe I can figure out something about what's going on."

"I don't know what exactly you could do, but it's worth a shot!" She put her finger on her lip and looked up like she usually did when she was in thought. "I guess they are doing their usually duties around the palace, so they could really be anywhere. I do know that Priest Aknadin is usually around the library around this time in the day."

"Thanks Mana! I guess I'll have to go check that out. I'll see you later." I gave her a grin and walked the other direction toward the library.

Inside I found the Priest immediately as I walked into the library. He was overseeing the making of new prints of some kind. He didn't seem to be overly interested, so I was going to take advantage of it.

I walked over to the Priest and he looked up as I stepped forward, "Excuse me but may I have a moment to speak with you." I did my best to try to be forceful, but it's hard to do when you also have to adhere to the customs of treating them as though they were gods.

"And why would I do that?" The Priest smirked.

"I have a matter that I would prefer to speak with you about in a more private location with less prying ears." I gave a glance at the young scribes, which I know lived to do nothing more than spread gossip.

"Ah I see." He paused for a moment and glanced back at the half working half listening scribes, "You better be done with the next round by the time I get back." With that he walked out of the room, and I followed quickly behind.

"Now what is it that you want to tell me?" The Priest asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"I wanted to say that I of all people, a foreigner, can tell that there is unrest in the palace at the moment, and I have reason to know what it is about." Priest Aknadin looked back at me. Man he was good. Most would have spilled everything at that moment, but I assume he had played this game many times before. "My question to you is why this item of topic along with the others are of such high priority, as to fray your orderly system." I glanced over at the Priest to see anger flash across his face, but he soon hid it with a condescending smirk.

"It seems our little guest has figured quite a bit in his time here, and for that I'll tell you what you want to know, as long you can answer mine."

This could go really bad. He could ask any question, and with the wrong answer he would know without a doubt that I was hiding the very thing I was questioning. If I didn't and just dropped it then he would know that I was hiding something. Either way I was in a bad position. "Fine, what is it?"

"I know you obtained your basic knowledge through Mana, but what I want to know is why a foreigner would care anyway. Besides the fact of obtaining a secret to use against us, whom you will not get anyway, there is no real reason for you to want to know."

Now it was my turn to smirk, "I guess you could just say that is my nature. I'm the type who just loves to know the whole story with no gaps. So now for your answer." I looked back at the Priest. He didn't appear to believe me at all, but I didn't care as long as he gave me an answer back he could believe anything he wants.

"Alright that is reasonable enough. The reasons we want that one item back is because it cost a heavy price to get it, and the Pharaoh is not about to just let it go." I looked up into his eyes. It appeared what he was telling was truth, but not the whole of it.

"Well I wish you luck on obtaining the item back." I turned around and looked over my shoulder, "And I do hope to be having my meeting with the Pharaoh soon." Without giving him another chance to say anything else I walked away.

The rest of the day I thought over what little he had said, and what I already knew. I continued through my day, but with only half of my mind on what I was doing. I didn't see Mana for the rest of the day, but I was thankful for that. I didn't want to have to try to explain anything to her. The day as a whole was a wasted blur. I of course still haven't gotten anything done with the peace agreement, but at least I got some information. As the sun began to set on the Nile, I decided it would be best to call it a day. I lay down in my room sorting what I knew.

There were seven millennium item, and a priest for six and the Pharaoh held the last. There were six in use right now by their priests and the Pharaoh his and I held the seventh. The last one that had held the one, the ring, had disappeared suddenly. This had shocked the other priests into being overly protective of the Pharaoh. Then that Pharaoh had died and his son took the throne. Each of these items have different powers, so they are all equally important. The Priests at the moment are using them to gather Kas out of criminals for some reason. From what Priest Aknadin told me, the items had cost Egypt greatly to gain. He didn't state anymore as to what the price was.

I angrily rolled over. This was getting me nowhere. I was missing something. Wait, what had I learned from the ring itself? I took the ring out from under my shirt and placed it in front of me. The mystery man, Thief King Akefia, had tried to steal it. He also had watched his whole family be killed by the Pharaoh's army... That was it! Shot up with wide eyes as the thought hit me. The Pharaoh had killed a whole village of innocent people to obtain the power of the Millennium powers, and Akefia must have been trying to get back at the Pharaoh for what he stole from him. I now glared at the Millennium ring. If something was made from the lives of innocent people then I knew there could be nothing, but evil intent for what it is used for.

What a corrupt way of ruling your people, but I guess every country has their own way of doing it. I just can't believe I figured this out. I really wish that I had just stayed at the party like I was supposed to, and none of this would have ever of happened! I picked up the ring and looked at it. And to think this little thing could cause so much trouble. I merely sighed and placed it back under my clothing. Even though the last thing I wanted to do was to get into the middle of this country's affairs anymore than I have to, I think it would be best that I kept the ring till I came up with a better idea. I got up and blew out the last of the lights in my room. I knew this could end up badly, but I stupidly listened to my heart instead of my head again and kept the ring. The worst that could happen would be they would find me and kill me right? That was what I thought too.

:D Yesh I'm finally done! *fist pump* Yeah again so sorry for being late. . I will try to keep this on a weekly update like I promised, but you know things happen. ^^ Yesh now for the Thief King's grand entrance. :D This going to be fun!


	5. Second Chance

(Author Note: I have not updated this in over a year now. You can thank these two for getting me back started on this story: 00Midnight00 and TRIGGER MOONSHIELD. This also means I might be somewhat inacurate as to how characters react and such. Please do cut me some slack. ^^\\ So for any of my followers still reading, please enjoy! Also Marik = Marik Ishtar Ishtar= Yami Marik they are two separate people.)

A sharp pain shot through my whole skull dragging me from my unconscious state. I imminently sat upright with a start causing my head to spin. I looked around to gather my surroundings. A dim light coming from a single torch lit the whole room enough for me to see I was not in the room I had been in when I had collapsed, actually I was not in the palace at all. I was rather surrounded by the smooth brown stone walls and glistening treasures of my chambers in the cave where my band of thieves resided at. I also appeared to be in my bed as though someone had placed me here. I pulled off my sheets and sat on the edge on the bed. My head was still throbbing so I grabbed one of the bottles of wine next to my bed and drank it all. The throbbing in m head started to subside and I was finally able to think clearly. This confused me though. How could I have possibly have gotten here? The last thing I remembered was being at the palace and collapsing there. I had sent the other on ahead so how did I ever get out? Then my answer walked through the door. Marik walked in carrying a tray. He paused when he saw me sitting up then continued to set the tray down on the side table and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I'm so glad to see your awake. How long have you been up? Is there anything you need? Are you hurting anywhere?" Marik spurted out the questions in a frantic tone of voice. Worry covered his face as he looked up at me. I sighed and rubbed the top of his head ruffling his hair.

"I have only been awake momentarily." With this reply I could see the tension roll off of Marik's shoulders. I removed my hand from his head and started to rub my temples.

" Here " He got up and grabbed the bread that was on tray and a drink. I ate and drank all of it realizing just how hungry I was. "You have been out cold for for almost two days.

I looked up at Marik and furrowed my brows. That brought the question that was lingering in my mind back. " Marik what happened at the palace?"

Marik looked down at the floor avoiding my eye contact. " You probably won't believe what I tell you and I know you are going to get mad but take it for what it is." I looked at him waiting for him to continue, " After we separated I did what you told me and got out with no problem. The other three met up where we were supposed to. We waited where you had told us to, but you didn't show up. Ishtar and I decided to go back and find you." I gave him a deathly glare. "I know that went exactly against what you said, but we had to at least try to find out where you were." He paused, taking a deep breath and then continued, " We road into the courtyard underneath the balconies of the main chambers. Since this was the closest place to where I had last seen you we decided to check only balcony we could reach was unfortunately very lighted, but we decided to risk it. We got onto the balcony and looked in. We of course saw a noble of some type, that was no shock, but then there you were unconscious on the couch. I was ready to run in but Ishtar held me back. There was a knock at the door and the noble went up to answer the door. We waited and watched to see what he was going to do. There at the door was a group of guards asking about you. To our surprise the noble did not tell them about you at all! He actually dismissed them. Ishtar then thought we had waited long enough and proceeded to through one of his knives at wall beside the noble and scared him half to death. I followed in right after him and got you. The noble then asked about you. Can you believe he had never heard of you? That must have been why he helped you." Marik said that last statement under his breath and then continued, "We then took off with you and road off. You then have been out cold since then." Marik took a sigh and then looked up at me. I must have had an odd look on my face because he cocked his head at me with a questioning look on my face.

I looked past Marik and at the far wall while letting my thoughts roam. Why would that person, a noble no less, have helped me? Even if they didn't know who I was why didn't he tell the guards of my presence at least. It didn't make any sense. I had never met the person, and they apparently didn't want any type of reward. What type of person would would help someone they didn't even know? I came to conclusion that this person must be a complete idiot. Then the next question hit me, where. Where was the ring?

I focused on Marik who was still staring at me questioningly. " Marik where is the ring?" I asked.

He immediately adverted eye contact and shifted from one foot to another and looked at the ground as he answered, " After we got you out we checked to see if it was on you, but we didn't see it anywhere. We didn't see it on you so we assumed that it must have been lost some time after we split up. We were not able to go back and look for it because by the time we got you out of there guards were swarming the place. We were lucky to get out."

" Where is my cloak? It was in there." My eyes swept across my chambers but my cloak was no where to be seen.

Marik face fell, " We we must have not grabbed it when we got you. I..I didn't think to look for it. It... I just.. um" I sighed and knew what I had to do. I stood up and headed toward the door. My head was spinning but I couldn't let that hold me back. Marik was hot on my heels. I mindlessly walked down the familiar passage. Dim light from periodical torches lit the passage revealing the doors that branched off.

As I walked down the corridor, I saw not another soul, " What time is it?" I asked Marik over my shoulder.

" It is the middle of the night." Marik answered. That was good because then everyone else was gone and no one would be around to stop me. I grabbed a spare black cloak and continued down the corridor," Wait where are you going?" Marik pleadingly asked as he followed me.

I got to the stable and tacked my horse swiftly with the bare minimum of reins and a light saddle. I paused and looked back at Marik. He had the most pleading look on his face because he already knew what I was about to do. I looked away and continued what I was doing. " I have go back to the palace and get what I came for." I answered Marik while still tacking the horse.

" But wait please you need to rest up before you go back at least! You only just woke up! Even if you get back what are you going to going to do then? How do you even know where it will be? Please wait, we can do this another day and go back with another group.

I got up on my horse and pulled her around to look at him. " I have to go now or never. By what you told me, that noble will still have the ring and I have to get it back before he decides to have a change of heart. I have to go alone because of the even stronger security. If I'm wrong, well, then worse case I won't come back." I turned the horse around toward the exit and was about to leave when something crossed my mind. So I turned around to face Marik dead in the eyes and added one more thing, " And don't you dare come after me Marik." With that I spurred my horse on and was gone.

The cool night air hit my face. I looked up at the moon hanging in the cloudless sky. By the angle it was in the sky I could tell I had at least four hours before sunrise. Perfect. I angled my horse toward the palace and sped off. I let the darkness surround me and started to relax. Nothing but the sound of hooves on the sand and rocks filled the quiet night air. The familiar desert scenery sped by. Small villages flitted by in the far distance lit only by few torches. The scenery then shifted to nothing but dunes as far as the eye could see. I followed the stars and continued dead on the path that lead straight for the palace. The hours passed by and the dunes then shifted back to more habitable scenery with even more villages then before. I eventually came to a village I had to pass through so I lifted my hood and mad sure to keep to the back streets. I slowed down my horse and became more vigilant as I got even closer to the palace. Doubtful thoughts of what was to come lingered in my mind, but I would not allow myself to think of them. That type of thinking only clouded your judgement. I spurred on my horse even faster and in no time the palace was in my view with the very tip of the morning sun beginning to rise.

I imminently saw more guards around the main entrances so I decided to work my way through the outer chambers and work toward the main ones where the noble was supposed to be. I road around the outskirts of he palace wall and found an Inn. I tied my horse to the Inn's hitching post. I slipped over the low wall and was in. All was quiet as I passed through the courtyards of the Palace. Many guards were placed periodically throughout. I decided to call on my Ka and melt into the shadows. I wanted to have as least confrontation as possible. I quickened my pace because I knew this would not last long with my already depleted Ba. As I neared the main chambers I immediately saw exactly what room Marik was talking about. All other rooms still were dark with their occupants asleep. This room was bathed in light. It was seeping out even through the curtain that covered the balcony. I pulled myself up onto the balcony. I hid behind the thick curtain that covered the balcony and peered in.

The occupant was obviously a noble, but by no means was he a native. The noble surprisingly had white hair like my own, but his skin was as pale as the moon. He was sitting facing the opposite direction from me at a table writing something. He appeared to be deep in thought about what he was doing. I was just about to make my move when he gasped and pushed back from the desk. He then started pulling something from his shirt. He turned to face where I was standing, and it was nothing less then the Millennium Ring. The ring was shinning and it appeared that all the spikes were pointed directly at me. Before I had even registered the thought, a burst of rushed past me whipping the curtains away from me. My Ka also suddenly was called back from not my command. I took a step back standing there dumbfounded. I had nothing to explain what had just happened. I tensed and looked up at the noble who could now see me. I was completely taken aback when it was not a face of horror or even a scream was let out. Instead I was greeted by a kind smile. I officially have decided for myself this guy was a complete idiot.


End file.
